you'vegottadancedancedance
by Olywood
Summary: Naruto throws himself a house party for his birthday which will inevitably end up in disaster, or will it? Naruto/Hinata, Gaara/Lee ,Sai/Sasuke and Ino/Shikamaru.


I'm aware that there is no capitalization or spaces in the title, it's done intentionally for effect.  
Usual disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.  
**One shot written for Naruto's birthday (10/10/10)  
Reviews; _s'il vous plaît_?

you'vegottadancedancedance. 

Naruto slumped down onto his couch, watching the clock on the opposite wall in his room loudly tick the seconds away. He silently cursed Sakura's name, insisting over and over again that it would be a marvellous idea to throw a house party for his seventeenth birthday. Naruto was stirred out of his minor daydream after hearing the doorbell ring; he brushed the crumbs away off his trousers and headed over to the front door.

Ino burst through the door with Shikamaru's arm tightly grasped around her own; wearing his infamous 'troublesome' look that he wore so well.  
She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek; startled by the kunoichi's action it brought a faint colour of red to his pale cheek.  
He closed the door behind the couple; repeating mentally to himself over and over again that this was going to be a long night.

Ino settled herself onto the couch by the back wall of his apartment; Shikamaru busied himself with fetching his girlfriend a refreshment.  
She whipped out a compact mirror from her clutch bag and applied a fresh coat of her matt pink lip gloss.  
Naruto remained by the door for several moments, slightly mesmerised by Ino's beauty which he developed into a mild case of jealousy towards Shikamaru. The doorbell again, Shikamaru turned back to Ino and then looked towards Naruto; he arched an eyebrow at the blonde shinobi.  
He smiled at him in a way that if smiles could speak, it would certainly say "Yeah, she's mine, bitch".  
"Doorbell?"  
He quickly shook his head and reached back down for the door handle; "Ah, of course"

He was greeted firstly by Hinata who appeared to be holding tightly a gift for Naruto and was also accompanied by Sai and Sasuke.  
Avoiding eye contact; she handed the gift to him.  
"He-here you go Naruto-kun" she smiled up at him.  
He ushered her into the apartment, moving her away from him and towards Shikamaru and Ino.  
Sasuke rolled eyes at Naruto and exhaled heavily; "Just say it already"  
Naruto's jaw dropped; "Wh-when did you get back?"  
Sai believed this as being the appropriate time to intervene; "Sasuke-kun has been back for months now-" he paused whilst harshly furrowing his brows at the blonde shinobi.  
"Self-centred much?" he smiled at him.  
He quickly narrowed his eyes at the artist; "Bastard"  
Sai peered around Naruto to see Ino gazing wistfully up at Sasuke; he looked back at Sasuke and ruffled his hair.  
He reached for the Uchiha's hand and pulled him into his body for a quick yet passionate kiss; this action immediately caused Ino to pass out.

Shikamaru hurried over to Ino's aid and quickly fanned her with a napkin taken for Naruto's makeshift buffet table; still muttering how troublesome being in relationship with her was.  
The guests remained silent for several minutes with the ticking of a clock been the only sound the break the eerie silence creeping upon the room.  
Ino whilst still in an unconscious state slowly whispered to herself repeatedly, "Sai…Sasuke".  
Sai who was still holding onto Sasuke's hand sauntered over towards the blonde kunoichi; "Sai…Sasuke".  
Her bright blue eyes slowly began to open; "Sai…Sasuke?"  
She shrieked after she saw the couple holding hands; Sai cheekily mouthing out to her "He's mine, bitch".

Aside from the recent commotion; Naruto had neglected to notice that the remainder of his guests were knocking on his door.  
He opened the door swiftly to reveal an impatient Gaara with raw knuckles from pounding on the door.  
He immediately narrowed his eyes at Naruto; Lee who was clutching onto his right arm whispered into his ear for him to be nice.  
Behind the couple were Ten Ten and Sakura; who looked somewhat discontent about the fact of having no escort to the party.

After closing the door behind his guests, he made his way over to the stereo and pushed in the play button.  
His apartment was quickly drowned out by the sound of music; Lee dragged a resistive Gaara onto the dance floor and after a feeble attempt were shortly slow dancing with the majority of the other shinobi watching in awe.  
Sai then dragged Sasuke onto the dance floor; cursing Sai under his breath about he was the woman in their relationship.  
He placed his hands onto his hips and swayed gracefully to the beat of the music; occasionally shooting a glance between Lee and Gaara, Ino and Shikamaru to judge who was the hotter couple.  
Ino then saw this an as appropriate time to show off to her long time rival, Sakura her new boyfriend; Shikamaru thought otherwise it was not.  
Ten Ten saw this also as an appropriate time to engage Hinata in conversation; going under the direct intention that she would not be dragged onto the dance floor.

"So…Hinata" she shuffled closer towards her on the couch.  
"Yes, Ten Ten?" her attention solely focused onto Naruto's current actions.  
He fiddled awkwardly with his hands in the corner opposite both Ten Ten and Hinata; obviously regretting inviting Sai, Sasuke, Lee and Gaara to his house party.  
Ten Ten slowly waved her palm around in front of Hinata's face; knowing full well that she hadn't been listening to a thing she'd been saying.  
"Hinata? Hinata…"  
Nothing.  
"S-sorry, Ten Ten… what did you say?" she blushed slightly as she had obviously seen her gawping at Naruto.  
Ten Ten stood up and sighed heavily before making her way over to Sakura in the hope that she would be more interesting to talk to.  
"Ino, I'm sorry but I've got to go. Tsunade-sama gave me a really important mission for tomorrow" he slowly pulled away from the blonde kunoichi; brushing away the hair from her pastel blue eyes.  
Seeing the sadness well up in her eyes, he pulled her in for a quick goodbye kiss.  
He made a quick dash for the door; the whole room focused on the lone Ino in the centre of the room.

Keen to be the centre of the party again; Sai leaned in to Sasuke and whispered something into his ear.  
Sai took Sasuke's hand and forcefully tugged him away from the dance floor and towards the door.  
"Hey, where are you two going?" Naruto quickly made his way over to the exiting couple; firmly planting his hand onto the door handle.  
Sai tilted his head slightly at the blonde shinobi; "Where do you think, dickless?"  
He reluctantly opened the door for the couple; "I really don't want to know"  
Gaara and Lee continued slow dancing; after seeing this recent display by Sai and Sasuke, Gaara began to run his fingers through Lee's hair.  
He whispered tentatively to his red-head boyfriend; "Not here, Gaara-kun"  
Gaara shot him a wicked smile; "Why not?" and pulled him towards the door.  
Naruto quickly spun back around to face the door; vaguely hearing a snippet of Gaara and Lee's conversation.  
"We'll be so much hotter than Sai and Sasuke, tonight will be the best you've ever had"

All that remained was the four kunoichi and Naruto; he quickly whispered to himself "Yosh!"  
Ino made her way over towards Naruto, reaching for his hand brought him back to the centre of the room.  
She linked her hands around the back of Naruto's neck after lifting up both of his hands and resting them onto her hips; Hinata flinched.  
Naruto quickly felt his face burn up after Ino's actions; still dazed as to what she was actually doing.  
They swayed together in the 4/4 beat , Hinata trying to pry away her gaze from the dancing couple.  
At her limit; the violet haired kunoichi made a dash to the door.  
"Ah, Ino… I, er… Shikamaru really likes you" he added to himself mentally "Even though he never shows it".  
Seeing Hinata leave; he broke away from his dance with Ino and hurried after Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata!" he frantically scanned the dark streets of Konoha below his apartment.  
He leapt down heroically onto the street below after seeing the Hyuga make her way back to the Hyuga clan compound.  
She turned around quickly after hearing pursing footsteps; a faint blush materialising onto her cheeks.  
He caught up to her breathless; "Hinata".  
She looked away from him, contemplating whether she should walk away after seeing her crush slow dance with another woman.  
"Hinata, we never got to dance" he pointed back in the direction of his apartment and held out his hand as he gestured to slow dance with her in the street.  
She furrowed her brows back up at him; "Bu-but Naruto-kun there's no music".  
He smiled down at her and gently placed his right hand onto her hip; "The party doesn't have to end, we can dance here" he whispered to her.  
She returned her hands and placed them where Ino had mere minutes ago; he leaned down to kiss her.  
"Happy birthday, I love you Naruto-kun"  
"I love you too, Hinata"

**FIN.**


End file.
